And so I cried
by Belladollyn
Summary: Max and Fang reunite after 20 years, on the cliff. How will they react to seeing each other after so long. Will Max still love Fang? Will fang still love Max after twenty years? Fang Spoilers


**AN: I am trying to get back into writing so this is just a one-shot about Max and fang reuniting After Twenty years on the cliff. I cried when I wrote this even though it's Happy JP broke my heart when Fang left.**

**Max's Point of View**

The wind whistled in my ears as I flew, I tried desperately to calm the erratic beating of my heart. After all, I was still, after twenty years, Maximum Ride. Try as I might I could not calm it. As the cliffs became larger and larger in the distance my heart only began to beat more rapidly. I could not describe the emotion I was feeling. It was so strong, it felt like I was about to be cured of some tortures plague that had raged inside me for the last two decades.

The words of Fangs letter rang in my ears, I did not have to look at the tattered piece of paper that was I kept in my pocket, no, I had memorized it long ago. "**Tell you what sweetie: if in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm still alive, I'll be there waiting for you. You can bet on it." **That was what I kept repeating to myself, even as I landed on the cliff. The gravel crunched as I landed. It looked just the same as it did twenty years ago. It was amazing how it could stay like this for so long so unchanged.

I looked around, I felt my heart sink. Sink because Fang was not here. "No I scolded myself, you can't think that way, he will come, He said he would come for you, he promised." I scanned the horizon trying to avoid the glare of the setting sun. The floodgate of thoughts I had kept buried for all those years came bursting out, what if he had died? What if he didn't want me anymore? It had been so long, I had changed, but not for one second had I ever stopped loving him. Not when Dylan made advanced on my or even tried to kiss me. I had just backed away from him. I didn't care about his protests that he was my "perfect other half". My heart was loyal to Fang, no matter how much time went by. And I wouldn't change that, not for the world.

I desperately looked up into the horizon for any sign of him. I caught sight of a spec, far out in the distance coming up from the east. It was so small; it would have been invisible to a normal human for many more minutes. But it was my last piece of hope. That microscopic thing meant much more to me than my own life. After all the only reason I continued going on was that little spec of hope that had finally emerged into a physical object,

I waited in agony as the shape began to grow in size. And finally, after what felt like another twenty years, the shape became distinguishable. It was a creature with wings, and as it approached I made out the shape further, it was him. After all this time. He was close enough for me to see. My breath caught in my throat. His hair was longer, that I could see from a distance. I remembered how soft and silky it had felt against my hands so long ago.

After all this time I wanted desperately to reach out to him. To fling myself to him in the air and hurl myself at him. To feel his worm body engulfing mine, to taste his soft, sweet lips on my own. But, I stayed frozen. I could not move my body.

And finally he touched down at the entrance to the cave.

Time stopped. It could have been years passing by. Or mere seconds. The world could have ended around us and we would not have noticed. For nether one of us had eyes for anyone but the other. I had thought about this moment thousands of times, it was the whole objective of the last twenty years of my life and now it was here, He was here, mere feet away from me. This was the real thing, not one of my many dreams, but the real moment.

I felt as if I were made of stone. I my desperate eyes hungrily drank in his body, taking in each piece of tufty stubble that grew on his chin. He was much the same as he was so long ago. His hair slightly longer and the stubble of his chin had thickened out into what could be called the beginning of a beard. I saved his eyes for last. I second our eyes met, I melted their on the spot. I saw so much in his eyes, hope, longing, lust and love. I flung myself into his waiting arms and for the first time in twenty years, I Maximum Ride, aloud myself to sob. And so Fang held me against him as I sobbed into his chest and he began to cry as well.

I looked at him though the veil of tear that covered my face. I could not bear to look away from him for a second longer. The tears continued to drip and Fang brushed them away. "I love you" He whispered softly. I his words were saturated with his love. Those words were what I was waiting for the cure to my plague. They were the medicine that made it all go away. And so for the first time in history two mutant hybrids became one again.

**AN: Please let me know what you think. I worked pretty hard on this. I just saw that their weren't that many good cliff reunions between Max and Fang so I just thought I's add one and it the perfect way to get back into writing.**


End file.
